Death On The Horizon
by Samsquatch67
Summary: There's always an end to every story. But who would remember that story, that is another thing entirely. From the start, the two brothers and the black, 1967, Chevrolet Impala, would always have to have an ending. But who would remember those two, broken heroes? NO SLASH, It is a deathfic of two very loved characters, It's an ending to an never-forgotten journey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dream I had... a dream, nightmare, horrible. I have detailed, horrible dreams, so yeah. *Shudder and sigh*. So my mind told me this is how it would all end. I had to write and this dream just wouldn't leave me alone. (I'm leaving out on detail of the dream; there were two dogs eating each other. That's staying out.)**

It was mid afternoon, stretching on into nighttime, the sun was creeping back down through the sky, the sunset resembling an orange and pink crack rippling through the sky. The Impala was in the drive of an old, long-abandoned house. The house was more of a cabin, really, on the inside it had a sliding glass door that led off into an small backroom, and an large kitchen that had a simple wooden table, three chairs, only one of those chairs was unused. The living room was connected to the kitchen, it had an dark brown, leather couch positioned a few yards from an wide-screen TV.

Sam and Dean sat silently in the kitchen, whiskey glasses turning circles on the table as they both stared down at the alcoholic beverage. It was over. 'Hades' gates were closed, forever locked in eternal torment, Cas had led the angels back to Heaven and closed the gates, but found an backdoor so that only the certain Heaven-bound souls could come. Nothing else got out or in. Dean was an human again, Cas had taken out the failing grace to turn him human with the Men of Letters demon cure before taking Metatron's grace, which, had been enough to keep him from worrying about himself or the grace burning out.

Just your average Joe hunters could take care of the monsters, as it always had been. Sheriff Mills: Living with adopted daughter. Lisa Braeden: Dating, normal, job. Ben Braeden: Normal, unknowing, worrying about zits and prom dates. Charlie Bradburry: In Oz. Garth Fitzgerald: Werewolf, married. Bobby Singer: Deceased. Rufus Turner: Deceased. John Winchester: Deceased. Adam Winchester: Deceased. Joe Harvelle: Deceased. Ellen Harvelle: Deceased. Ash: Deceased. Mary Winchester: Deceased. Gadreel: Deceased. Samandriel: Deceased. Ed Zeddmore: Back to 'ghost facing' with Harry Spangler. Harry Spangler: Ghost facing with Ed Zeddmore. Becky Rosen: Single, constantly re-reading 'Swan Song'. Kevin Tran: Deceased. Jessica Moore: Deceased. Sarah Blake: Deceased.

_It's really over, _Sam thought, closing his mossy green eyes and taking a deep breath. After letting it out in an huffing sigh, he re-opened his eyes, running through every name of everyone they had every known, everyone that had died because of them, _because of me. _Looking down at his doom, he downed the rest of the whiskey in the glass.

He knew the burn wasn't just from the alcohol as it slid down his throat. "Hey Dean?" he broke the silence finally. "Sam?"

"Thank you."

He was falling. Falling out of the chair as he stumbled, his hands reaching for his throat as he topple to his knees. A muted voice called him, hands guiding him to the floor gently, he could hear himself gasping as foam and blood escaped his mouth. "D*mnit, Sammy!" Dean's voice cracked. "D...D...D'n..." he croaked in reply, taking an shuddering breath.

Dean watched helplessly, cradling his brothers head as he gasped for precious air. "T-thanks for being a M-mom a' a D'd and n' fr'nd an..." gurgling breath, "brother, 'n 'vrything t'to me." "C'mon, save your breath little brother..." Dean whispered hoarsely, pulling Sam carefully off the floor and pushing his head against his shoulder, trying to pretend he couldn't feel the blood and foam against him as Sam coughed harshly.

"D'n..." Sam choked out again, pulling back and giving Dean an weak smile before falling back against his brother, seizing limply. The tears that tracked down their faces would be ignored by the world, the pain suffered would continue unnoticed, the agonizing story of two brothers and an black, Chevy Impala 1967 would be lost, except to those few... those lives they saved. Those who would get married, were married, would have kids, had kids, grandchildren, would share the story, who would tell their children and their children's children of the two, broken heroes.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, his brothers breathing had stopped, heartbeat gone inside of his chest. He could only imagine the bright, glowing, white and blue light of Sam's soul.

Pulling the silver Taurus out of his waistband, he stared down at it with blurry, tear filled eyes, gun in his right hand, left hand against his baby brothers back, keeping the deceased man of whom he raised since he was 6-months old leaning against himself.

Splitting pain, maybe the worst he had felt on Earth, shot through his skull.

Sam Winchester: Deceased. Dean Winchester: Deceased.

**Okay, so, don't I have just the most pleasant dreams? -_- Baahh It actually made me depressed when I woke up. Anyway...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOrry, this is not actually a chapter... MMore of a notice or something? THE book series, Turn of The Tides, edition #1 is out!:D Here is a link, . .do?sitesearch_query=Talwan%27s+Vengeance&sitesearch_type=STORE, and I thinkkkk it might be on amazon soon!:D**

**If you trust VanillaJ and I enough to give us your address in PM then we can send a signed copy(If it's in the US), and more money would go to the actual author's. Also you can message . .5895 if you want more details or anything like that... Mhm! **

**Thank you, thank you all so much!:D**


End file.
